The Broken Clock Is A Comfort
by xoxo41
Summary: Bella is raped by her boyfriend and becomes pregnant. Can her best friend, Edward, help her cope? Will love blossom between them? Read and Review please. Original story line, but a completely different plot than others.
1. My darkest night

**So I know this story line is way over used but I just had to do it. I promise, it won't be like the other ones, I have had this story in my head for such a long time, and I finally just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it! They are all human! **

**The title is off of Lifehouse's Broken. It's an amazing song. The next words would be...."The broken clock is a comfort. It helps me sleep tonight."  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters. **

**

* * *

  
**

I was at my boyfriend, Mike's house, watching a movie. If I had had it my way, I'd be at home, in my comfiest clothes, tucked in my bed for the night, but Mike hadn't really given me an option. "You're coming over to my house tonight, Bella," he had said, and I had sighed, "Okay."

Mike was a controlling force. He always made sure he had his way, and if he didn't get it, he'd make everybody miserable. It really wasn't worth it to fight him, because he'd get you back one way or another.

Mike was one of the most popular guys in Forks High school. For some reason, out of all the girls, I was the one he wanted. I had been talking to Jessica Stanley under an oak tree after school, and she giggled when she saw Mike approaching us. Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink, and she had a goofy smile across her face. Jessica had an irrational crush on Mike Newton, and she had thought he was coming to talk to her.

Her face abruptly turned to betrayal when Mike waved to her, and sat next to me. When Jessica stomped away, furious, he had asked me to go to dinner with him. I had agreed, for no reason than I thought he was somewhat cute, and we had been together ever since.

We weren't the mini-golf-playing, movie going, _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou, _kind of couple. Mike liked to just chill at his house, and not be bothered with the standard boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. I didn't really mind it, I mean, Mike was my first boyfriend, so I really had nothing to compare him with.

We were also in the time of our relationship that I felt comfortable to be in front of him in my sweats or no make-up on. It was kind of nice, I guess, but lately, unless we were making out it felt like we were just really good friends.

I had talked to my best friend, Edward Cullen, about my dilemma and he had just tried to soothe me. He was a _guy_, of course, he didn't really fully understand how I felt.

Edward was a beautiful person inside and out. I secretly had a crush on him, and sometimes when Mike would go a few weeks without mumbling an _I love you_ to me, I would picture me and Edward together, going to a movie after a long day of mini-golfing, and him whispering _I love you_ in my ear at every opportunity. But then Mike would look at me with his crystal blue eyes, and I would tell myself that he _did_ love me, and although he didn't say it much outwardly, he showed me he loved me. Whether it was the way he brushed a lock of hair behind my ears, or the way he placed his hand on the small of my back when we were walking together. He loved me…I just knew it.

Plus we've been together for four and a half months. If he didn't love me, why would he stay with me for this long?

I turned to look at Mike, and he looked back at me and smiled. He shifted our positions, and I found myself under him. I half smiled, and he just looked at me, and then began kissing me. I knew not to expect it to begin soft and chaste, so I closed my eyes, as his mouth was hard on mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth.

"Mike," I said into his mouth after a few minutes of his rough kissing. "Please," I asked, really wanting him to stop; my mouth was actually being to ache.

I felt his hands climb under me shirt, and I froze. When he brushed his hand across my breast, I immediately reacted, placing my hands of his chest and pushing him away.

"Bella, baby," he cooed. "Loosen up a bit."

"Mike," I said, thankful that he stopped. "You know how I stand on the whole sex thing."

He looked at me with his head cocked to the side. His "playing stupid" look.

"You know," I repeated. "That I don't want to have sex until I'm undoubtedly in love with somebody. Somebody I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Bella," he said, his voice rougher now; unkind. "You know I love you. You know I want to marry you. You have doubts about that?"

I bit my lip. Did I know that? Without question?

No. If I did love him, no question about it, I wouldn't be asking myself.

"I do, Mike, I do. It's just…I—I'm not ready yet, is all."

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and said, "How long are you going to make me wait, Bella? It's been almost four months—"

"Five," I corrected.

"Alright," he said, annoyed. "Five months. How much longer, Bella? _I'm dying here."_

"Well, Mike, I'm sorry I haven't been the sex-toy girlfriend you had always wanted."

"Well no need to apologize," he murmured. "You can make it up to me now." He began to unbutton his shirt, and I squirmed out from under him.

"It's time for me to go," I said a bit curtly, grabbing my jacket off of the stair banister, and heading for the door.

I felt him grab onto my wrist, and he held onto it so tightly that I gasped.

"Bella, you know I love you." He said this with clenched teeth, and his eyes were menacing.

"Goodbye, Mike," I yelled, yanking my wrist free.

The next few hours would be the most torturous hours I'll ever have to live through.

He had taken me to his bedroom, and locked the door. My clothes were off in a matter of seconds, he had tied my hands together behind my back, and had each leg tied to a bedpost. He hit me until I was bruised, bit me until he drew blood, and at times, he had strangled me for so long that I almost blacked out. I wish I had, but instead I had stayed fully concise of the whole thing. The bleeding, the bruising, the pain.

And although that seems like that was the worst part, it wasn't. The moment I lost my virginity is when I lost it. Broke down crying while he was in me. I wanted this moment to be special; I wanted it to be with somebody I loved without question. Not like this—not at all like this.

Before he had entered me, I had said, clearly, "No." I had said—I had begged him. Without looking at me, he ignored my wishes, and continued.

When he finally let me free—about three in the morning—I had a long walk ahead of me. Mike had picked me up at my house—about ten miles away—and obviously he wasn't driving me back. The night was chilly, and my teeth were chattering. He had thrown me out of his house naked, and I had to hastily get dressed in his front lawn. I was bleeding, and every part of me ached. I threw my hood over my head, and walked with my head down. I was only walking about twenty minutes when I broke down and fell to my knees, sobbing. I clutched my torso as tight as I could, as if it was the only thing keeping me together. Thunder roared above me, and the clouds covered the moon. I had never felt so alone in my life, and I wanted to die. Right then and there.

I didn't know how I was going to hide my bruises and the rest of my injuries from Charlie. It was summer in Forks, and I'd have to walk around with pants and long sleeve shirts.

And I hated Mike. For what he did to me and for making me believe that he loved me.

I stayed there, sobbing, until I saw headlights shine in my eyes. I looked up and saw a silver Volvo. It took me a second to realize who it was, but by then he was already opening up the door and rushing to my side.

Charles Dickens couldn't have said it better in his passage in _Great Expectations:_

_"Pause you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold, of thorns or flowers, that would never have bound you, but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day."_

He meant that one moment in your life can change your fate.

This was my moment.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I promise, the next chapter will be so much longer, and so will the rest following it. REVIEW please!**


	2. Stay away from me

**Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot of alerts, so I'm glad you are all liking the story so far. So you know, since this is All human Alternate universe, I have Charlie and Renee still married. It's how I had the story in my head, so I needed then to be together. **

**And in random news, my knees are bad. ): I mean, really bad. My left knee snapped this morning, and now it hurts really bad when I walk. They have been hurting for the past month and a half, but unfortunately this morning it snapped, and I'm now wearing a brace. My mom is going to make me a doctor's appointment for them, and I hope they don't need to do surgery on them. That would suck really badly. Fingers crossed that everything is all right!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home _

_—Lifehouse, "Broken"_

Edward ran over to me, and crouched down to my level. His face was a mixture of confusion and shock, and he was taking in my condition. The tears, the blood, and the bruises.

"What happened?" He asked. I noticed how his voice wasn't stable, but, in fact, was shaking. He reached out to touch my shoulder, and I immediately recoiled. He looked at me in confusion and scooted closer to me, and, again, reached out to touch my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bella," he whispered when his hand landed on my shoulder.

I slowly looked down at his hand, and stared at it, cocking my head to the side. I could feel Edward looking at me with concern, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from his hand touching me.

Gradually I looked up at his face, and I noticed his eyes were sparkling with tears. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't get my mind off his hand touching me. He took his hand off my shoulder, only to stroke my face with it.

_"It didn't have to be like this, Bella," Mike said as he stroked my face, right before he took away my virtue. "You could have cooperated."_

_Before he went any further, he slapped me across the face. Once, twice, three times. _

I began to shake as the flashback played before my eyes. He couldn't touch me—nobody could touch me.

"Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I slapped his hand away from my face, then began to punch him in the arm and torso. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, shrill and shaky.

The sobbing came quickly, and I fell into Edward's chest, staining his shirt with my tears. He held me there and softly rocked us back and forth. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back, soothing me with soft "shhh's", and gently murmuring that it was going to be all right.

"He hurt m—me, Edward," I cried, and I was surprised that he could understand me through the tears and the fact that I was talking into his chest.

"Who?"

"M—Mike. H—he forced it on me, Edward!" I tried to explain it the best I could, but I didn't know how to word it. I wasn't even sure if I should tell him, but it had slipped out on its own, and I had to keep talking.

The rocking motion paused for a second, and when it started up again it was faster and hardly comforting. "Forced what?" He asked, and I could hear it in his voice that he already had guessed.

"I t—told him I wanted to—to wait," I wailed, and the sobs over took me with so much force that it was all I could say for a long time.

He held me like that for a while, and when raindrops began to fall he softly suggested that we go home, or at least get into the car. I nodded, and when I entered the Volvo, I had a sense of relief. The car had been running the entire time, so it was warm and welcoming. I sat in the front seat and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of the warm air on my cold, and now wet, skin. I turned my head toward Edward and slowly let my eyelids flutter open. He was looking at me sweetly, his emerald eyes penetrating deep into my soul. He leaned closer to me, and before I fell asleep he whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I woke up aching and disoriented. I looked around at my surroundings and realized after a delayed moment that I was in Edward's room. The music, stereo, and the glass wall tipped me off, and I saw Edward asleep on his long black couch. I first noticed that I was in his bed, then that I hadn't gone home last night. My parents must be so incredibly worried about me, not to mention angry. I began to panic, and was overcome by frustration.

"Edward," I whispered. He didn't move at all, so I said it louder. "Edward!"

He jolted awake and I giggled at his confused face and his bed hair. He smiled crookedly, and roughly said, "How are we doing this morning?"

I made a face, and he immediately began to panic. "What? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just realized that my parents are probably sick with worry about where I am."

He shook his head and apologized. "Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't call them."

"No, no," I assured him. "Really, it's fine. Thanks for letting me stay here—you're the best friend ever, Edward. You really are." I saw him blush a delicate pink, but I had to ask, "Do your parents…or anybody…know I'm here?"

He shook his head, and came out from his blanket. I couldn't keep my eyes from running over his bare, sculpted chest, and I blushed a furious shade of red when he caught me staring. He pretended not to notice, but I saw the corners of his lips twitch, fighting a smile.

He came onto the bed with me, and brought out my arms. I noticed they were covered with gauze, and a lump formed in my throat at the touching generosity of Edward.

"Thanks," I muttered. He smiled down at me, and said, "You should take these off before you get a shower, and I'll put them back on when you're done."

"Are they bad?" I inquired.

"Not really bad," he assured me. "Just some deep cuts that were bleeding a lot last night. They should still be tender today, but by tomorrow, they should start to heal. I want to keep them covered to prevent infection."

I smiled. "Okay, doctor."

He half smiled, but then he got serious and said, "I think we should tell Carlisle. About what Mike did to you."

My face immediately became horrified, but before I could say anything Edward said, "He's a doctor—he can help you. What if Mike hurt something…um, inside of you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Carlisle will tell my parents, and they'll feel sorry for me and probably take me to get counseling or something. Please—I'm fine."

"But, Bella."

"I'm fine."

He let out an exasperated sigh, just as his door flung open.

Alice's eyes popped open and hurried in—closing the door.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "You slept with Bella and didn't tell me?"

I blushed a deep red, and Edward flushed only a light pink. "Alice, we did not…um, sleep together."

She looked at his bare chest, and his arm that was slung over my shoulder, and didn't look convinced. "Sure…"

Edward got off the bed, and mouthed he'd be right back. Alice watched him leave, then crossed over the bedroom, until she was on the bed with me.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to get the truth out of me.

"I can't tell you," I muttered pathetically, looking at my hands.

"Oh," she said, and I noticed the obvious hurt in her voice. "Okay."

"Sorry," I said, and she nodded, hopping off the bed.

"That's okay, Bella."

* * *

Edward dropped me off at my house. He had offered to come in with me, but I declined, knowing it was better I handle this alone.

"Hello?" I called when I walked through the threshold.

Alice had let me borrow a pair of jeans and a hoodie—my other clothes were bloody and dirty—much to Edward's persuasion. I felt bad for not being able to tell Alice why I was over there, but it didn't change the fact that I wasn't going to tell her. I wouldn't have even told Edward if he hadn't had seen me. It was lucky, though, that Edward hadn't been able to sleep, and he was on his way to the 24 hour McDonald's when he saw me. I'll never make fun of him wanted a midnight snack ever again.

I heard the footsteps of my parents before I actually saw them. The minute they saw I was alright they immediately began to yell at me.

"Where were you last night?" My dad asked.

"She was at her boyfriends," my mom answered for me. Then she said, "Why were you at your boyfriends all night, Bella?"

I swallowed, and thought about telling them why I didn't come home last night, or tell them how depressed I am. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," I said, wanting to get this over with. "It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" My dad yelled, his face red with anger. He took a step toward me and grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly.

_"It's time for me to go," I said a bit curtly, grabbing my jacket off the stair banister and heading for the door._

_I felt him grab onto my wrist, and he held onto it so tightly that I gasped._

_"Bella, you know I love you." He said this with clenched teeth, and his eyes were menacing._

"Let go of me," I said, my voice thick with ice and emotion. "Right now."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and gripped my wrist tighter. "Don't you tell me what to do."

"Charlie…" my mom started.

"I should beat her," he mumbled.

I shook my head from side to side furiously, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry, dad. I swear it won't happen again. I won't leave the house."

My dad let go of my wrist—he wasn't used to be being so corporative.

"But," my mom chimed in. "You are grounded."

"Yes," my dad agreed. "No friends for a month! No cell phone, no iPod, no computer, no nothing. You'll be lucky if you have a bed to sleep on when I'm done with you! Now go to your room. _Now!"_

"And I'll be up there to have a talk with you," my mom added.

I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I planted my face in my pillow and began to cry when my mom walked in.

"Thanks for knocking," I mumbled.

"Bella," she said. I felt the weight of her as she sat on the edge of my bed, then she began to stroke my hair. "Bella honey, why did you stay at Mike's house all night?"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to have sex with him for a long, long time."

I didn't respond.

"I'm disappointed in you, baby. I am." She sighed and continued. "Do you want to end up pregnant at the age of seventeen? That's the path you're going on."

The worst part of this entire thing is that I had no other choice but to go along with their assumptions that I had sex with Mike. Which I _did_, but against my will.

"I know, mom. I know. I said I was sorry."

"Well you know it's going to take a long time to regain our trust back. No more dates unless he comes here. I don't want you around him unsupervised."

"I broke up with him," I muttered. "I don't want anything to do with him."

She seemed taken aback, but when she began talking again she sounded a bit relieved.

"Well, see, there's another reason. You just shared a very intimate experience with him, and now you broke up and want nothing to do with him. See why I told you to wait?"

I nodded, and I felt my mattress spring back up and she got off.

"I love you, Bella," she said at the door.

"Love you too, mom."

I heard the door click shut.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is probably going to begin the excitement. I figure I'd skip a few weeks ahead—only about three or four. REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. The truth

**I have a story recommendation. Your Guardian Angel, written by xosmithyxo. It's just a light-hearted story. It's hilarious, yet serious at the same time. **

**I hope you enjoy this! It's one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written.**

**

* * *

  
**

Today was the Fourth of July. My parents were putting the finishing touches on the house before the guests arrived for the Independence Day party. My parents throw a party ever year, for as long as I can remember. It became a Forks tradition to spend the Fourth of July at the Swan's house. Lucky us.

Thankfully, today was a nice, sunny, seventy-five degree day. _Sunny_. It brought my spirits up. It was almost as if the sun was telling me that everything was going to be alright.

I put on my jean shorts and threw on a light blue thin-strapped camisole. The jeans hugged my bottom, and the camisole clung to my flat stomach and rounded breasts. Normally, tight clothes made me self-conscious, but I had this feeling deep in my soul that I wouldn't have the flat stomach and body I have now for much longer. Last night I decided that I would enjoy it while I had it.

Of course, I wasn't much upset about the feelings I have been having. I wasn't the type of person to have a breakdown _before_ something tragic happened. I needed proof, or something to happen, before I got upset.

I grabbed my small, tan purse and ran down the stairs.

"Hi, mom," I said while I was tying my white skateboard shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking in my uncharacteristic clothes and noticed that I was in a hurry.

"I just thought I'd take a walk before the guests arrive," I lied. I usually suck at lying, but lately it's been almost effortless—automatic. Probably because I knew lying was my only option. Well…the only option I preferred.

"Hurry back before two," she said, sounding unsure of herself.

I nodded, getting up and heading out the door.

I saw my dad, Charlie, setting up chairs on our lawn. He noticed me and waved. I waved back and continued my walk until I reached my red truck.

When I hopped in the front seat I took one last look at my dad and my house—soaking it in. I couldn't explain it, but I had this distinct feeling that things would be different from now on. It was almost an out-of-body experience. Surreal and eerie.

I took a deep breath and pulled out of my driveway, and down the street. When I reached the stop sign my cell phone began to ring. I dug it out of my purse and saw it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered as I took a left.

"Hey, Bella," he replied, his voice sounding hollow and strange. It was like hearing a guitar that was out of tune. "Did you leave yet?"

"Yeah."

He was quiet for a second, then said, "I was doing my homework on pregnancy symptoms."

My breath caught, and I hit the breaks without thinking. The person behind me honked loudly as I flung forward, almost hitting my head on the windshield.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly, starting the car again. "I'm just nervous."

"I know," he said in the voice I recognized as sweet and sympathetic. "But don't worry. It'll be alright."

I turned right and muttered, "I'm glad you're sure of that."

"You should be too, Bella. Have some confidence."

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the drug store parking lot. I was about to tell Edward goodbye, but he began talking again.

"So back to the pregnancy symptoms, I read them and you don't have a lot of the symptoms they say you get."

"Edwa—"

"Like going to the bathroom constantly."

"Thank—"

"Or being irritable."

"I have to go," I muttered and hung up the phone. I know he is just trying to help, but he just successfully got my nervous rate from a nine to a nine-hundred. Any confidence I had vanished.

Because I _was _running to the bathroom constantly, and I _was _irritable. And more than that, I missed my period.

I walked into the drugstore, gripping my purse so tight that my knuckles were white, and walked straight to the pharmacy counter.

The person behind the counter was a teenage boy with hair that was obviously died black. He smiled at me and his eyes roamed over my body. I flushed a serious shade of red, and said, "I need some, pregnancy tests."

He looked at me, and his eyes held condemnation and shock. As if he never had a teenage girl ask him for a pregnancy test.

"What kind?" He asked.

"One of each," I said. I saw as he brought out a store-brand test, First Response, Clear Blue, and several others.

"That'll be seventy five dollars."

I blinked once, and reluctantly dug into my purse and pulled out my debit card, handing it over to him. I grabbed a large water bottle out of the fridge and added it to my bill.

"Good luck," he said as he handed me the bag. I ignored his words and noticed that I could clearly see the pregnancy tests through the bag.

"Can you over lap this with, like, four other bags," I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "that's not good for the environment. The less plastic you use the better."

"Look," I said, pounding my fist on the counter, making him jump. "I'm this close to having an emotional breakdown. _Give me more bags_."

He nodded, and hastily overlapped the tests with not four, but six bags. I grabbed it off him and stalked out of the store.

"Bella?"

I stuck the bag behind my back and spun around to Angela.

"Hi Angela." My voice sounded rushed.

"Getting more stuff for the party?"

I nodded, feeling my face getting hot. "Yeah, just some…last minute stuff."

She noticed I was in a hurry and, thankfully, let me go. "I'll see you at the party, then."

"Bye," I waved, already heading back to my truck. I felt her staring at me as I got into my car, then I saw her walk away.

I pulled out the receipt and made a face. Five tests for fifteen bucks each. How expensive.

I drank the last few drops of my water when I pulled into my driveway. There was already a decent amount of people here, and from the looks of it they were all in the backyard. I head my mom laugh from a joke, and my dad curse because the grill wasn't lighting.

I grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs, locking my self in my room. I had to go to the bathroom, hence the reason I bought the water bottle, and I opened each test box, taking out one test of each. I read the directions, which were all basically the same, and went into the bathroom, following the first of the directions. When I was done I laid them all on my sink counter, perfectly flat.

The hard part was waiting for the minutes to tick by. I spent the twenty minutes looking out the window, where I had a perfect view of the party. My dad had gotten the grill to light, and my mom was taking everybody's orders. I smiled when I saw Edward's Volvo park on the side of the street and walk into the backyard.

We were getting closer. We haven't kissed yet, but I knew it was coming. We were tied together by the tragedy I'm going through, that it would be difficult not to get close.

I looked down at my watch, and saw it was time. I took a deep breath, and walked into my bathroom.

Five positives stared back at me, and I lost it.

I had a feeling that I was pregnant, but I was ignoring the signs, hoping it was just a fluke or something. When it was confirmed, I didn't know what to do or how to react.

So I ran down the stairs, out the back door, where I found myself on my deck. I continued to run down the deck stairs, until I was on my grass. I knew people where staring at me, but I ignored them, continuing my run right to the center of the party. I saw Edward, and without thinking, I ran over to him. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist to hold myself up, and wrapping my arms around his neck. He immediately reacted by putting a hand on my bottom to support me, and a hand on my head.

I cried like I had never cried before. I vaguely heard my mom gasp and my dad saying that he was going to kill Edward if he didn't remove his hand from my butt this instant.

But I mostly heard my broken sobs, and the voice inside of me that was screaming for people to understand her, and to hear her. I wanted my father to see that I was hurting instead of where Edward's hands where, and I wanted my mom to stop gasping and run over to me—cry with me.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "We'll get through this."  
It was amazing that he knew that I was pregnant, before I even told him. He knew I was buying tests today, but I never told him I had taken them—or that I was going to take them today. We were in sync with each other. He hurt I hurt.

"I—I," was all I could say. A million things were running through my head that I couldn't think straight. I don't think there was any part of me that wasn't shaking. It was my worst nightmare—anyone's worst nightmare.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got off Edward, and wiped my eyes. People were still staring at me, shocked and concerned.

"You sure you're okay?" Edward asked, reaching his hand out to touch my arm. When it landed on me I took a deep breath, and felt a little better.

"Yeah," I said, my voice hoarse from crying.

I smiled at my parents, and turned on my heel, towards the front lawn. People were still arriving, and I heard "Hellos" and "Happy Fourth of Julys!" coming from their mouths. I sensed my mom and dad following me, but I didn't turn around until I was in the front lawn.

"What?" I asked, my voice a bit curt.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" My mom replied. "What was _that_."

"Are you looking for attention or something?" My dad asked. "Congratulations—you succeeded. People are talking all about you."

"They think you should be committed to a psychiatric hospital," my mom added.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace to you," I snapped, irritated beyond reason. I wanted to go back into my room and cry. What was I going to do? Could I have the baby? Should I give it up for adoption? Abortion really wasn't an option for me, so at least that was one less thing I had to worry about.

"You aren't a disgrace to us," my mom softly said, stepping closer to me and giving me a hug. I kept my arms at my sides. My dad cleared his throat and gave me a stern look, so I returned her hug. "We love you, Bella. Don't you know that? So what if you made a mistake with Mike. We forgive you—don't we, Charlie?"

My dad shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Forgiven."

She rolled her eyes in aggravation at him, and stepped out of the hug, resting both hands on my shoulders, and looking at me in the eye. "If you ever have anything to talk about, Bella. I'm here—we're here. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded, fighting the urge to tell her everything. I was raped my Mike, and am now having his baby. I'm lost, confused, and just want to yell at God to take it all back.

"Can I skip the party, please?" I asked, just to be considerate. I was going to skip the party no matter _what _their answer was.

"If that's what you want, baby. Are you sure you're alright?"

The look she gave me made me think for a second that she knew my secret, and I began to panic.

"I'm fine mom. I'm fine."

I slipped out of her arms and went into the house, straight to my room. I went back to my window, and began to cry again, placing my hand on my stomach. I saw movement in the front seat of Edward's Volvo, and I looked closer. Edward was in there, squeezing his eyes shut with his hand, and banging his hand on the steering wheel.

I watched in despair as he sat there and cried, pounding on the steering wheel and the seat. He finally pulled into the street and sped down the road. I watched as his car got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see the shiny silver Volvo anymore.

When I made my way over to my bed I noticed a book lying on it. I picked it up and read the title, "So You're Pregnant—Now What?"

And although the appropriate thing to do would be to cry, I giggled and was touched. I knew this was from Edward—who else?—and I couldn't believe it. He kept telling me he was so sure I _wasn't_ pregnant—to have confidence in that—that it was just kind of ironic.

I was glad I had something to do to pass the time until the party was over. Reading how miraculous it was for a baby to develop oddly got my mind off the fact that such a miraculous thing was happening inside me at this very _moment_. It wasn't something you can grasp easily, and I had a feeling it was going to take me a long time.

XXXXXXXX

"Bella!"

I jolted awake, and realize I had fallen asleep. I looked out my window and saw it was dark outside, then my clock, which read ten o' clock.

"Coming!"

I walked down the stairs, to see why my dad wanted me.

"What, dad?"

"Edward is here."

I nodded, and walked into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch, his green eyes soft.

"Hi," I mumbled, giving him a hug. He hugged me back, but I could tell he was distracted by something. "What's up?"

My dad sat down on the couch, and my mom walked in with a cup of warm milk.

"Edward told us you have something to tell us," my mom stating. My dad nodded in agreement.

"What?" I turned my head to Edward, who was looking calm and comfortable—like he thought he was doing the right thing. "Edward—why did you do this me?" I yelled. "I trusted you to keep this a secret!"

"Bella!" My dad scolded. "What's going on."

I stood up. "Fine," I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I'm pregnant."

They looked at me with shocked faces, then at Edward with faces that had the word, _murder_, written all over them.

"I'm going to kill you," Charlie yelled, getting up from his chair faster than I had ever seen him. I didn't understand it. Why would they suspect Edward got me pregnant, when we weren't even dating. I would have thought Mike would had been their first suspect.

"It isn't Edward's," I muttered.

"Mike!" Mom gasped. "I told you to wait, Bella! I told you!"

She was crying, and my dad had tears in his eyes.

"He _raped _me," I confessed, and all went quiet.

* * *

**This story is very visual to me. It plays out like a movie while I'm writing it. I hope this chapter was intense. The part where Bella ran and jumped on Edward for a breakdown was the scene that I first thought of when I thought of this story. I hope I didn't mess it up. **

** I'm emotionally attached to this story—I was never raped or anything—because I have played it in my head so many times that it feels personal. I hope I don't offend anybody who has ever gotten raped with this story. I want this story to feel as if it is written by somebody who actually experienced something as tragic as this. I can't thank all of you enough for reading, and for many of you for taking time out to review. Thanks so much.**

** _REVIEW!!!!!_**


	4. All my fault

_When you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them._

_Well count to ten, take it in, this is life before you know who you're gonna be._

_Never a clean break, _

_NO ONE HERE TO SAVE ME._

**_—Taylor Swift. "Fifteen" and "Breathe"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Bull shit!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs. It was like in those cartoons when the face turns red and steam pops out of his ears—the roof of the house blowing up from the anger.

"Bella, you know you can't blame this on anybody but yourself. Don't go and cry rape," my mom scolded, tears springing to her eyes.

I blinked once and opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. This was not happening.

"Charlie…Renee," Edward said, getting up from the sofa. "Please, don't. Why would she make up something like that?"

"Because she doesn't want to give indefinitely grounded!" Charlie yelled, his face going puce. "Just tell me who the damn father is."

I remembered that I hadn't told him yet. They originally guess Edward, then Mike, but I never confirmed either. My dad crossed over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, yelling into my face, "I'll beat it out of you," he was shaking my shoulders so fiercely that my neck was snapping forward and backward. "I swear I will."

Edward placed a hand on Charlie's arm, and Charlie paused shaking me for a moment to look at him. "This is between me and Bella, Edward. Don't get involved."

"Maybe I'm the father."

Renee, who was sitting on the couch looked up with a tear-soaked face, said, "Oh no."

"I'll kill you," Charlie added.

"Stop," I said, speaking for the first time. "It's not Edward's…it's…it's..."

"I'm ashamed of you Bella. I'm so _damn _ashamed of you that I'm gonna have a stroke from it. Is that what you want? For me to die because of you? _All because of you!_"

_"Stop it!"_ I screamed. "Stop!"

"Charlie," Edward said, his voice being the only calm one. "There is only one thing you should be ashamed of, and that's failing a human being. Bella needs you now. More than ever." He glanced over to Renee, to make sure she had heard him. "I'm serious. I don't care if she has slept when twenty guys, and has no idea who the father was. She needs you—she needs us. Don't fail her."

I was touched beyond words at Edward's speech. I didn't know he cared about me that much…I didn't know…

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, I saw tears in his eyes. Renee finally got up from the couch and walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"Bella, just tell us the truth. Who raped you?"

If I had felt like it, I would have smiled. She believes me. But I didn't feel like smiling. I felt like crawling up into a ball in the corner of my room and never coming out. "It was Mike," I said into her arm. "All Mike's…all Mike's."

Edward stepped back as both of my parents hugged me and cried with me. I peeked out of their arms and saw him standing there, with his arms crossed. I smiled at him, and he caught my eye and smiled back.

I wasn't mad at him anymore. Even though telling my parents was so unlike him, so out of character, I understood. I would have done the exact same thing. He had nothing to do with the baby, or my relationship with Mike, yet he was volunteering himself to help. I wasn't an idiot. I knew guys—especially teenage boys—didn't want anything to do with a girl who was having somebody else's baby, unless they were special. Edward was only seventeen, for crying out loud. He didn't ask for this anymore than I had. He was worried about me and my body. He was concerned for my health, and the baby's health. I understood.

_"I'm ashamed of you Bella. I'm so damn ashamed of you that I'm gonna have a stroke from it. Is that what you want? For me to die because of you? All because of you!"_

This ran through my head again, suddenly, and my knees began to shake. This was _my_ fault. If I hadn't worn that shirt the night I was over Mike's—the shirt that clung to my chest, or worn make-up that night. Maybe Mike wouldn't have had any desire for me, and this all would have been avoided. It was all my fault. My _fault_ that I am going to have the _child _of a _monster_. This baby is going to feel like it was all a mistake, and it'll hate me.

I hate me, too.

I mean, how was I so damn _stupid?_ We hadn't even dated for half of a month before he told me he loved me. So stupid and naïve, I was! I let him fool me into thinking that I loved him, and that he loved me. He has always only wanted one thing from me—there were never any actual feelings. Damn, damn lies.

And it was my fault for not noticing it.

My parents let me free of their hug, and then Charlie went from comforting me, to comforting Renee, who was having an especially hard time with this. I remembered somebody comforting me, when I had told him that I was raped.

_Edward ran over to me, and crouched down to my level. His face was a mixture of confusion and shock, and he was taking in my condition. The tears, the blood, and the bruises. _

_"What happened?" He asked. I noticed how his voice wasn't stable, but, in fact, was shaking. _

_"It's okay, Bella," he whispered when his hand landed on my shoulder._

_The sobbing came quickly, and I fell into Edward's chest, staining his shirt with my tears. He held me there and softly rocked us back and forth. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back, soothing me with soft "shhh's", and gently murmuring that it was going to be alright. _

_"He hurt m—me, Edward," I cried, and I was surprised that he could understand me through the tears and the fact that I was talking into his chest._

_"Who?"_

_"M—Mike. H—he forced it on me, Edward!" I tried to explain it the best I could, but I didn't know how to word it. I wasn't even sure if I should tell him, but it had slipped out on its own, and I had to keep talking._

Mike had hurt so many people I love. Edward, Renee, Charlie. That's three too many, and if I didn't have such a big, damn, conscious, I would kill him. And I would smile the entire time. Make him feel the hurt that he caused me. But even if I put him in a torture chamber for the rest of eternity he wouldn't hurt like I hurt. I hurt for my family, my baby, for myself. This pain went deeper than the physical, surface pain. I was cut deep and, if I ever healed, it was going to take a long, long, time before I got better.

Lucky for me, though, I had three people who were going to be willing to help me through it. Hell's not so bad if you get to keep a few angels with you. It might even be durable.

I stepped back and looked. I saw my dad comforting my mom, my mom holding onto my dad with everything she had, and Edward looking straight at me, with a penetrating glance that radiated with soft warmth. I smiled to myself, and looked at the floor. I let my eyes travel to my still flat stomach, and I placed a hand on it. I had to make this work for the baby. If I had nothing else to live for, I had him or her. This wasn't the time to be selfish, and care only about myself. I was going to be responsible for another human being, and I had to rise up to that.

I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibility, but obviously, if God had given me this baby, he knew I could handle this.

I had already let so many people down; I couldn't let my baby down. Like Edward had said, _there is only one thing to be ashamed of, and that is failing another human being._ I decided that I wasn't going to be like Mike, and let a human being down. I was going to be better than that.

_I promise._

"Bella," my dad whispered. "Have you gotten checked for AID's?"

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'll update soon….after I update Untouchable. I promise (:**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
